


It's on the House

by TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Cute, M/M, TKS, TKSMayEvents2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: Coffee Shop AU!Just a short fic for the contest thing going on in the TKS Discord!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	It's on the House

Tsukasa needs to run everyday to keep in shape. His boxing tournament is slowly approaching and he needs to be at his peak. No matter how small a match is, Tsukasa takes it seriously. Maybe that's what has risen him to the top, or it might have something to do with his unnatural, superhuman-like strength.

Whatever the case, he doesn't have time to think right now. After his usual 2 mile run, he's made it to the local coffee shop - a place he goes to daily to catch his breath for a bit before he runs back.

Everyone there knows him, as he is a regular, so they always make his usual for him without him needing to say anything. All the workers like him, especially the newest waiter. He's a fun and charismatic boy, always great to talk to, even when he complains about any manual task thrown his way. Every now and again he brings in his Tarot cards and blows everyone away.with his magic.

As Tsukasa entered the shop, a familiar scent hit him, relaxing him almost instantly. The aroma of freshly baked foods mixed with the strong, bitter scent of coffee. Not many people are there, which makes Tsukasa relax even further. 

He nodded to the cashier as she called in his usual as he went to take a seat. In the back, next to the window there's a nice view of the other buildings. Being across from a flower shop, seeing all the beautiful flowers lined up on display, made him think of his younger sister. She's been in a coma for who knows how long at this point, and her life-support lies in the unstable hands of Tsukasa's boxing career. After this season is over, he'll need to start looking for a new job, as the cost of keeping her alive isn't getting any cheaper.

The waiter gently sat the try down in front of him, breaking him out of his trance as he looked up at them. He's about medium height with all black hair, with one side longer than the other. His eyes are as blue as the sky and his skin is a milky white. Dawning the usual waiter's uniform, he had some pins scattered around his tie.

One pin was of a gold rose, next to a silver pin that's a playing card on it - with Tsukasa's minimal knowledge of card games in general - he was sure that is the Joker card. The other pins consisted of a rabbit coming out of a magician hat, a stack of books, what looks to be a soda bottle, and next to his nametag is another flower. The nametag read "Gen."

"Enjoy your coffee, sir." Gen spoke as he placed the items down on the table.

"Thanks," Tsukasa said while glancing over his order, "Hey, wait. I didn't order this."

He gestured to a small slice of cake that they usually have on display. It looks to be strawberry flavored, even with a small strawberry perched on top of the whipped cream.

"Oh," Gen turned away for a second, "It's on the house."

Tsukasa's eyebrow raised. "On the house? By who?"

"You looked like you deserve a reward for working so hard. I've heard you do boxing. You must be tired."

"Well, thank you. Did you pay for this?"

"Yes, out of my own paycheck. It's fine, don't worry!"

Tsukasa shook his head. "When does your shift end?"

"In an hour, why?"

"Let me see your notepad."

Gen obliged and watched as Tsukasa scribbled down some numbers, then handed the notepad back along with the pen.

"I don't take free things. Call this number after your shift so I can repay you back properly."

Gen's face turned beet red as he stammered.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"You're sweet enough to buy me a piece of cake, so I thought I could return the favor by taking you to that magic show that's happening a few towns over."

"Magic show..?"

"Judging by your pins on your uniform, it seems you like magic tricks and card games."

He quickly looked down and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Tsukasa couldn't help but smile.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Just give me a call and I'll pick you up. Or we could walk there."

"Walking sounds good. I need more exercise anyways since my job always wants me to do labour."

Tsukasa took a bite out of the cake and gave Gen a smile.

"Wow, this cake is really sweet."

"I picked it out myself, because I think you're really sweet."


End file.
